


Just Wanted You To Know

by notsodarling



Series: no more keepin' score [8]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28287093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsodarling/pseuds/notsodarling
Summary: Michael plans a surprise for Alex.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: no more keepin' score [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057037
Comments: 22
Kudos: 62





	Just Wanted You To Know

**Author's Note:**

> Not _completely_ thrilled with this one, but I'm going to be busy all day today, so I just thought I'd post it anyway.
> 
> title from "this is me trying" by taylor swift

The plan is simple, really - and Michael is sure he can pull it off.

First he enlists Isobel to make sure he can get the space. Max and Kyle help him hang the lights and the decorations, creating the ambiance he wants to recreate. Maria and Rosa supply a playlist, both of them excited for him, and loudly planning on how they can also be spectators from the roof of the Crashdown. Liz promises hot cocoa if they get too cold, and Michael wonders if that wouldn't just be the perfect ending to the night.

The biggest hurdle though, is getting Alex to the center of town, unaware.

Michael makes sure Alex isn't working on a project, that an interruption won't be unwelcome. Because he's seen how the frustration and aggravation can roll off Alex in waves when someone bothers him in the middle of work, and Michael isn't taking any chances. He wants Alex's full attention, doesn't want his mind drifting back to his computer and some half-finished coding work.

In the end, all Michael does is suggest a ride around town to look at all the Christmas lights.

"Guerin?" Alex asks, frowning from the passenger seat as Michael parks the truck a block away from the center of town.

Michael doesn't reply, just gets out, dashing around to the other side to take Alex's hand.

Main Street is lit up beautifully, lights and decorations hanging from every telephone pole and shop window. The December air isn't too cold - they've been having a rather warm winter this year, and though Michael always enjoys watching the snow fall, his enjoyment of the cold and the holidays has never extended much further than that.

Holding Alex's hand to his lips, Michael presses a kiss into the skin, and gently tugs him up onto the sidewalk before Alex can ask another question.

As they turn the corner, and the gazebo comes into view, Michael tightens his grip on Alex's hand, nerves suddenly taking over. He wants so badly for Alex to like this idea, he's not sure what to do if he doesn't.

The town square and gazebo are always decorated, farmer lights lighting a path, and constantly lit by soft white holiday tree lights around the columns. Now though, there's lanterns set up, leading from the street to the steps, where a banner hangs from the roof above the entrance, A Starry Night. Gauzy blue and silver chiffon lining the railings, and wrap around the columns.

"Guerin?" Alex turns to look at him, and Michael just smiles back at him.

"I just - you never got to really enjoy Prom. The night went to shit because-"

Alex cuts him off, surging forward and kissing him, and catching Michael off guard. He stills for a moment, surprised and happy that at least Alex likes it, before responding, kissing Alex back, pulling him closer.

"It's beautiful."

"And if things had been different, I would have liked to dance with you that night." Michael doesn't wish to travel back to high school or teenage years at all, remembers every awful thing he'd dealt with living out of his truck and avoiding foster families. But sometimes he thinks, if time travel was possible, if be could go back and fix something, change something - it'd be something related to Alex.

"You went stag, didn't you?"

Michael nods, taking Alex's hand again and pushing off the brick wall. "I just went with Max and Isobel."

They walk towards the gazebo, and Michael glances over every few steps, curious to see Alex's reaction. But every time he looks, Alex isn't taking in the decorations, he isn't staring at the lights and the banner - he's looking back at him.

"I didn't want to go," Alex begins as Michael leads him into the gazebo. "Liz begged, said she needed her moral support system because Maria had bailed on the whole thing. It wasn't - the night wasn't awful. At least, before the fight with Kyle it wasn't."

Michael gently pulls Alex toward him, hands clasped together for a moment before Alex lets go of one, reaching up and taking off his cowboy hat. For a second, Michael thinks he's going to just drop it to the ground, out of the way so they can enjoy each other.

Alex puts it on his own head instead, and Michael is filled with such a sense of pride and love. He doesn't waste a moment, reaching up to tip the hat back and press his lips to Alex's.

"So is this to make up for the night we didn't get to have at Prom?"

He shrugs. "I just wanted to dance with you."

"Don't you need music for that?"

Michael pulls back, letting go of Alex, and grabbing the Stetson off Alex's head, skipping over to where the small boom box is waiting for them.

Dropping his hat on the ground, he hits play and is immediately met with the opening melody of Bright Eyes' "First Day of My Life."

Alex stands in the middle of the floor, waiting. And Michael gladly rejoins him, taking his hand, holding it up to his chest, above his heart, giving it a gentle reassuring squeeze, the other wrapping around Alex's waist, nudging their bodies together. Neither of then say anything about the song choice, but Michael knows Alex has to be thinking the same thing as him. Remembering that day when he'd shown up at the Emporium, asking to talk, and instead Michael taking the biggest leap and kissing Alex instead.

Foreheads pressed together, they sway gently to the music, just enjoying each other, and Michael allows himself to imagine that they'd been able to do this at seventeen.

"Thank you," Alex whispers into the space between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
